


When We Two Parted

by Agent_Carter_1920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At least not really, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Or maybe it is, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i dunno, it doesn't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Carter_1920/pseuds/Agent_Carter_1920
Summary: Draco and Hermione have gone their separate ways. But is 'the end' ever really where the story finishes?This is based on a poem by Lord Byron, which I do not own, and I do not own any of the characters. This is a non-canon fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	When We Two Parted

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos, it really makes my day to know that people have been reading my work! :D

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears_

_Half-broken hearted_

_To sever for years_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold_

_Colder thy kiss_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this_

He had walked in with his face set in his 'closed off' expression. Hermione knew what that meant. He was leaving. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around him, one last time. Just to hold him, to remind herself of him, the smell of his cologne, before he left behind him nothing but memories. He didn't need to say anything. She understood. She reached up and kissed him, as the tears began to fall. He was cold, his thin face pale in the candlelight. She pulled away, ad looked up into his eyes, pleading silently for him to stay, to be with her, to love her. But he looked away, his mouth set in a determined line, his mind made up. She heard the door close softly behind him as he left. Her lip trembled, and she began to sob, the memories of the happy months spent together swelling up and overwhelming her as one single thought drowned them all out. _Not enough. Not enough to make him stay._

_The dew of the morning_

_Sunk chill on my brow_

_It felt like the warning_

_Of what I feel now_

_Thy vows are all broken_

_And light is thy fame_

_I hear thy name spoken_

_And share in its shame_

Harry and Ron tried to get her to go out, to live her life again, but she just couldn’t face the world without him at her side. Harry had Ginny, and Ron had Lavender, but she – she had no one left. She knew that wherever she went, people would ask questions that she didn’t want to have to answer. She saw their names splashed across Daily Prophet headlines for weeks after he left – the world was set on fire by what was described as “the most catastrophic breakup in wizarding history” She barely left her flat, spent her days losing herself in books, finding solace in the world of fictional characters living and dying for each other. Just like she and Draco had once promised when they had first got together. Back when they felt invincible, because they had each other, and that was all they needed. How long ago that seemed now.

_They name thee before me_

_A knell in mine ear_

_A shudder comes o’er me_

_Why wert thou so dear?_

_They know not I knew thee_

_Who knew thee too well_

_Long, long shall I rue thee_

_Too deeply to tell_

His parents didn’t know, and for this, he was grateful. He had gone back to the large, empty manor house where he had grown up, and his parents had accepted him back without question. He stayed shut up in his room for most of the time, only emerging for meals. He did a fairly good job of forgetting, keeping Hermione from his mind as much as possible. There were a few incidents, of course. His mother asked after her at dinner one night, asking if he’d heard from her. He simply shrugged and shook his head, trying to ignore the swelling ache building inside his heart. A few weeks later, he took a wrong turning down one of the corridors and ended up in the great hall. The glass from the fallen chandelier had been cleared away, but this room hadn’t been used since that day all those years ago. He walked slowly through the room, footsteps echoing across the empty space. He reached a patch of the polished wooden floor near the centre of the room that seemed darker than the others and froze. Her blood had stained the floor here, her screams had echoed around the hall just as his footsteps had. He sank to the floor, and brushed his fingertips over the spot, as if that could somehow connect him to her again.

_In secret we met_

_In silence I grieve_

_That thy heart could forget_

_Thy spirit deceive_

_And if I should meet thee_

_After long years_

_How should I greet thee?_

_With silence and tears_

They had moved on – or at least, that’s what they told themselves. Several years had passed, and the hue and cry of the press had died away, until barely a whisper was left. So when there was a knock at her door, Hermione wasn’t expecting him to be there. She wasn’t prepared for the look of sorrow on his face when she opened the door. And he knew he shouldn’t have been there, knew he shouldn’t be giving her hope that there might be a second chance, and yet here he was. She stood there, simply staring at him, wordless, as the tears poured down her cheeks. He didn’t need to say anything, and neither did she. He bent down, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, one last time, before he was gone, melting away into the shadows.


End file.
